Shattered Destiny
by biki-chan
Summary: Usagi finds out Mamoru cheated on her, looking for comfort from her Senshi bad things are heard, then she is taken to the past. Rei/Usagi pairing heh... ^_^
1. chapter 1

Um I don't own the rights to sailor moon and stuff, please be gentle with me. This is my first story and well I hope everyone likes it. Its shojo ai so if you don't like two girls together uh I suggest you don't read. Enjoy!  
  
~biki~  
Shattered Destiny  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi walked towards the Hikawa Shrine. Tears slid down her face as she remembered what happen that Monday night.  
  
"Mamo-chan is going to love what I got for his birthday!"  
  
She held a small box to her chest, which contained a watch for her prince. When she got to his apartment she was about to knock on his door, but decided instead to sneak in and surprise him. She opened the door as quietly as she could, closing it behind her with the same silence.  
  
Excited, she hurried toward Mamoru's room. As she opened the door to his bedroom, the smile left her face and her lungs tightened. There lying on the bed was Usagi's lover, his nude body entwined with another's. The girl had curly red hair, and looked about the same age as Mamoru, and Usagi wondered amidst the chaos if that was the reason she found Mamoru with this other woman. Before they could be further delved upon, however, those thoughts vanished.  
  
She was in too much shock to care anymore, even then. In fact, she was so shocked she didn't feel the tears falling from her face. Not being able to look at the two, curled up in each other's arms asleep, she turned around quietly and stepped out, closing the door behind her. She was shaking now. As she walked towards the front door her legs almost gave out from under her, causing her to let out a low sob. Having to force herself out of the apartment, she ran, not bothering to look where she was headed. Her world felt like it was starting to become a void, tumbling and spinning into eternal blackness. Another sob escaped from her lips as Usagi dropped to the cold sidewalk where she stood, blocks away from Mamoru's apartment. Sobbing and hugging herself into a ball, she tried imagining that this wasn't happening. All she could think of, however, was, "How could he do this? After all they meant to each other?"  
  
She stayed that way for hours, trying to figure out what she could have done that caused him to flee to another woman's arms. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice from above.  
  
"Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi uncurled just enough to look up at the voice, seeing the Queen Serenity before her.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Usagi, it is good to see you, my daughter," replied the Queen.  
  
Usagi stood up slowly, blinking up at her mother. "Mother.why are you here?"  
  
"Usagi," Queen Serenity smiled, "Usagi I know you are hurting, but now my daughter, is not the time for that. You will soon take part in a fight that is very dangerous. My past self will need you, although she has no knowledge of this yet. This battle may be very difficult for you to handle, and it is very dangerous. But I have faith in you, my daughter."  
  
Usagi simply nodded after the queen had spoken, but then looked down, "Mother.about Mamo-chan."  
  
Queen Serenity's face grew serious, "Yes, I know of the situation concerning Mamoru. He has hurt you and does not deserve your love. But.if you wish to be with him, I leave that choice up to you. Right now, however, you must concentrate on what is in store for you and your friends. Remember, my daughter, you do not know what your future holds."  
  
Usagi gave her mother a warm hug, "Thank you Queen Serenity. I will do my best in this quest, you will see."  
  
After a few minutes more, Usagi ran home, feeling a lot better after her encounter with her mother. 'Things will be as they were, I have to have faith like my mother said.'  
  
However, unbeknownst to her, a figure stood over the sleeping Usagi later that night, "Oh my Serenity, this task is not as easy as you think."  
Usagi sighed heavily. I can't stop thinking about what Mamoru did. Shaking her head of the memory, she finally gets the courage to tell her friends why she's been acting so serious and down as of late. As she headed up the steps to Rei's shrine, Usagi nodded to herself. Yes, they have a right to know why I'm like this.  
  
As she reaches the top, she notices her friends huddled in a small circle, talking in whispers so no one could hear them. With a curious attitude, Usagi quietly walked out of sight, behind some bushes, in order to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Rei, I think your right for once on this," she heard Makoto saying, "I mean lately Usagi has been so useless lately. She is definitely going to get killed out there."  
  
Rei nodded her head, "But I think she is distracted by something. Whatever it is, it will get her or someone else killed."  
  
Ami sighed, "It's not like she has ever been good anyway, she can't even keep up with her school work."  
  
Minako giggled, "Yeah and she always falls on her face. Some princess, right?"  
  
Rei sweatdropped, "Um, Minako.you fall on your face as well. Besides, you shouldn't say those things about Usagi. I mean, I admit she has been a little out of it lately, but she has always been there for us. In fact we all know she would give up her life for us in a heart beat."  
  
The other scouts dropped their heads down in shame and nodded to Rei in understanding. Unfortunately, Usagi had already stopped listening before Rei had spoken in her defense. Usagi began running down the way she came, while Rei managed to catch a glimpse of her blonde pigtails disappearing down the steps at rapid speed.  
  
"Oh no..." Rei realized quickly that Usagi must have heard them talking about her. The scouts lifted their heads up, wondering what the matter was, but only managed to watch Rei run down the steps of the shrine.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei called, as she ran after her. She managed to get closer to her, before calling, "Matte! Usagi!" Please, Usa let me explain...  
  
Usagi didn't slow down after she heard Rei call her name. She just wanted to get away. Neither of them, however, noticed a figure watching the entire scene from above. She spoke to herself, "It is now that time, my daughter." Taking out a moon-shaped wand, the figure waved it over Usagi from where she was. "It is now the time."  
  
A flash of light began to engulf Usagi from above, stopping her in her tracks. As she was disappearing, Rei lunged for Usagi desperately, latching onto her before they both disappeared, swallowed up by the diminishing light. By the time the other scouts had arrived, there was no trace of either Usagi or Rei.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Ch.2 which is quite short. Thank you all who reviewed. I am very grateful for them . I Hope you understand that I suck badly..o.O. But I do hope you like some of it at least review if it sucks..o.O Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Amethyst-colored eyes watched on in pain as the two figures danced before her, waltzing through the hall with a tranquil glide. Mars knew the moment her Princess spotted the Earthling Prince that it was love. She sighed, deep in her thoughts as she subconsciously kept her eyes on the woman. If only she know how much I wanted to be in his shoes. But even as she formed that thought, she knew she could be nothing but a bodyguard to the Princess. Like that would stop the fire senshis' feelings, however.   
  
Her contemplations came to a quick halt as a companion nudged her, the waltz finishing. They all applauded their gracefulness on the dance floor, the Princess flashing her smile over to the senshi, and Mars couldn't help but return the smile, despite her brooding thoughts. Just then the Princess moved her perfect lips close to the Princes' ear, whispering something. Even though it was a simple action, Mars grew jealous of it. It should be her ear, her secret to share with her Princess. She wanted to wipe the smile off of Prince Endymion's face.  
  
The room grew quiet and the couple turned towards the general crowd, seemingly having something important to say. It was evident by the looks on their faces, and as the Prince began to speak, Mars' heartbeat could only quicken. "Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight. It has been a pleasure, and now we have a joyous bit of news to brighten things up even more." The princess was looking at her feet, a look of giddy embarrassment on her face. The senshi of flame felt her heart nearly stop as she realized what the announcement could be. There was no way! If I'm right, that Prince will cease to breath! She turned her eyes to Queen Serenity, looking for something, but only found a calm, indifferent composure. Prince Endymion spoke up once more, "As my mother and father, and many of you here, know, I deeply love the Princess," he knelt down in front of the Princess after glancing at Queen Serenity, "and I wish to take your daughters hand in marriage, your majesty, with your permission."  
  
Mars turned to the Queen once more, near to bursting out about how much she objected to the whole thing. Near to screaming how she hated the Prince for attempting to take her Princess away from her. Before any noise could escape from her, however, a light began to materialize brightly before the couple. Her instincts took over and Mars dashed to protect the Princess, the nearby guards drawing their swords to aid the cause. The light soon began to fade, and all stood poised to strike if need be, looking onward to see what it was that the light had brought. The Princess seemed frightened, clinging to her flame senshi. Two figures emerged from the center of the light, which had dimmed down and was pulsing slightly. Gasps arose from the crowd as many spotted the figures, seeing them for who they were. Mars could only look on wide-eyed, her Princess hugging the senshis' arm more. The light dimmed further, revealing to the room without a doubt, the mirror image of the Princess and Mars, standing before them. 


End file.
